Only You
by xXemily92Xx
Summary: When Wolfram and Greta are kidnapped, Yuuri and co are forced to comply with the demands of the people responsible to save them. But are these demands too high? What happens when the three items of fate are tampered with? lol read and find out ;D


I do not own Kyo Kara Maoh or any of the Kyo Kara Maoh characters, so no suing!

Chapter One:

It was a beautiful day in the Great Demon Kingdom; soft green blades of grass swayed in the light breeze, looked upon by a cloudless blue sky. Hundreds of small birds chirped and the sun shone brightly upon all those under it. The only thing that broke the melodious harmony of the moment was the piercing shriek of a jealous lover; Lord Wolfram Von Bielefelt to be exact, and as usual, his accidental fiancé was the victim. Yuri Shibuya visibly flinched as the enraged blonde advanced on him. "I turn my back for one instant and you're all over another man!" Yuri backed off a few more paces and put his hands up in submission. "Wolfram calm down, you're causing a scene-"

"How the hell am I supposed to calm down when I have such a despicable, wimpy flirt for a fiancée?!" the demon's face began to flush lightly in his anger, and Yuri mentally sighed. This was the eighth time that week the demon king had found himself on the receiving end of Wolfram's fits of jealousy. The blonde growled and caught Yuri in a strong headlock. Can this be classified as domestic abuse? Can you even press domestic abuse charges here? As the amount of onlookers increased and Yuri's air supply decreased, he began to seriously question his human rights. A soft chuckle sounded behind the two as Lord Conrart/Conrad Weller approached, a light smile on his face and apparently at ease with the whole situation. "Now Wolfram, don't you think His Majesty has endured enough?" he placed a hand on the blonde's shoulder, who grudgingly released his fast turning blue fiancée. Scowling at the injustice of it all, Yuri brushed himself off and stood up now that Wolfram had finally subsided. It just wasn't fair. Seeing that the drama/entertainment for the day was over most of the crowd that had gathered began to disperse, going about their usual business within the castle grounds. Yuri blushed as three of the maids giggled. Why did Wolfram always have to make such embarrassing scenes? It wasn't as if they were a real couple anyway, especially seeing as Yuri proposed accidentally. Not to mention we're both guys! With a shake of his head, Yuri turned to face his Godfather and fiancée. Wolfram still looked irritable with his arms crossed and his face set in a firm scowl, but seemed to be relatively calm. For Wolfram anyway. "I don't know why I even bother with such a wimp…" he muttered to himself, the scowl growing. Once again baited by the familiar insult, Yuri couldn't help the instant glare he shot at the other boy. "Not a wimp!" Before Wolfram had the chance to reply, one of his men appeared, standing to attention immediately. The man was mid-twenties in appearance and wore the blue uniform of Wolfram's unit. "My Lord! I have an urgent message for you." Wolfram looked just as perplexed as the others, the surprise evident on his face. "Yes, what is it?" Without another word the man handed over a letter, complete with wax seal. Peeling back the wax with his thumb, Wolfram quickly scanned the letter, his eyes widening slightly. Stuffing it unceremoniously into his pocket, he nodded to the messenger. Having been dismissed, the man turned heel and jogged lightly away. Wolfram sighed and ran a hand through his hair absently. "Crap, I didn't expect them to arrive so soon…" Conrad raised an eyebrow.

" When you say them you don't mean…?" The scowl returned to his face.

"That's right; them." Conrad looked sympathetic. Yuri on the other hand had been watching the commotion with growing interest and by now was almost jumping with curiosity. "Who are they? Or them?" Wolfram and Conrad jumped slightly as though they had forgotten his presence. "They happen to be some of Wolfram's relatives, here to escort him back to the Bielefelt lands." Explained Conrad. Wolfram snorted derisively. "Let the vultures descend." Seeing Yuri's confusion he sighed. "They say they're here to escort me back, but in reality they'll be evaluating me; watching me closely, testing me and seeing how I react in certain situations. It's all just a waste of time and a load of crap." He finished irritably, leaving Yuri with more questions than before. "Wait, so they're your family, but they're putting you through all these trials? And you have to go to your family land? For how long? Do you have to-" Wolfram held his hands up to stop the onslaught of questions. "One at a time, jeez…yeah I'll be gone for a few months at least. And as for my family…" His face hardened. "All they care about is how good of a successor I'll be for them. You can hardly call them 'family', more like greedy bastards." Though Yuri was saddened by the apparent callousness of the Bielefelts, he couldn't help but be excited by the prospect of Wolfram's absence. Just think of the possibilities! I won't have to share my bed with a guy, I'll be able to talk to girls, play more baseball… Small sparkles danced around his head at the thought of it. Infact, he was so caught up in his reverie that it took a moment for him to realize the others were talking again. "So when will the preparations need to be made for departure?" Wolfram practically pouted.

"Almost immediately. It says here they're already waiting for me by the border." Conrad nodded curtly. "It's a shame you won't be able to say goodbye to Greta, but I'm sure she'll understand." Yuri and Wolfram's human daughter Greta had just previously left to visit her friend Beatrice in a neighbouring country. Wolfram frowned. "Well, at least Yuri will be here for her when she gets back, though his storytelling skills suck." Saying this, the blonde smirked slightly and Yuri would have felt more offended had it not been true. In all honesty, he hadn't really been paying as much attention as he should have to Gunter during his lessons. "Yeah well let's see you learn a foreign language trapped in a room with Gunter!" he shuddered slightly. How he loathed those hours stuck indoors listening to the melodramatic man drone on about a bunch of dead royals. It just wasn't healthy. "You're such a wimp." Said the other boy, a small smile tugging at his lips. Again without thinking, Yuri automatically shot back "Not a wimp!" Conrad chuckled lightly. Those two bicker like an old married couple… The three headed back toward the main entrance of the castle, Wolfram smirking, Yuri pouting and Conrad smiling easily, all blissfully unaware of the trials that were to come.

Four Months later:

Yuri sighed dismally as he stared out the window, his breath fogging up the glass. The sun was completely absent in the bleak grey wash that was the sky and rain continuously battered the castle and it's occupants like icy daggers. Yuri shivered and shrugged his jacket closer. It had been four months since Wolfram had returned to his family land, warning his fiancée what would happen should he so much as think unfaithfully. A wry smile touched his lips. As much as I hate to admit it…I kinda miss having Wolf around. It's so damn boring with no one to talk to. Maybe I could try Gwendal…? He pictured the demon and quickly amended that thought. Whenever Yuri spoke to the tall man, all he got in reply was the appearance of an extra wrinkle in his brow. Ok, maybe not… Greta was visiting Beatrice again, Lady Celi was gone on another journey for free love and Conrad was busy training his troops, thus the Demon King was finally alone. Even the ever present Gunter was nowhere to be found, sifting through old volumes in his office. Yuri pouted. Now I guess I know what they mean when they say 'be careful what you wish for'. In the months he had been gone, Yuri found himself missing the fiery blonde boy in more ways than one. He missed talking to someone his own age, the fits of jealousy, being called a wimp and (though he would sooner jump off a cliff than admit it), he'd been having trouble sleeping without someone beside him. Adjusting his jacket, Yuri straightened and walked down the long corridor. Turning several corners and up a flight of stairs he found himself in front of two massive portraits; the Wise Man of double black and The Great One. The former seemed to stare straight through him, possibly perceiving hidden truths. In all honesty Yuri had always thought he looked a little like a girl, but had never voiced this opinion in case it was blasphemy. It was the other portrait that held his attention. Radiating strength and confidence, The Great One seemed to exude importance and power. Though he was an impressive figure that was not why Yuri often found himself facing the painting. To all intents and purposes, The Great One looked identical to Wolfram. Wavy blonde hair, a striking face and carrying an unmistakeable air of confidence, The Great One really could pass for Wolfram in a few years. The only dissimilarity between the two was their eyes. Wolfram's eyes were bright green (having inherited them from his mother), and seemed to carry a spark that was all his own. The Great One's cobalt blue eyes were somehow harder, marred by the experience of war and loss. Perhaps what Wolfram's would look like in the future? Yuri shook his head. I'm looking into this way too much… And yet, as he made his way back to the royal quarters, the image of The Great One's eyes stayed lodged in his brain, constantly swapping from blue to green.

Wolfram sweated profusely despite the chilly winter air, bringing his blade round to parry his opponent's overhead cut. This time it was his cousin, Alphonse Von Bielefelt who challenged him as the rest of the family watched, evaluating his performance. Alphonse feigned a thrust before sidestepping and striking with a roundhouse stroke aimed at the other boy's torso. Wolfram, expecting such a move, sent his sword in a flashing arc to intercept Alphonse's blade. There was a ring of steel and Alphonse hesitated in surprise. The force of the parry had jarred his hand through to the elbow. Wolfram, seeing that his opponent's breath came to him in ragged gasps, felt a surge of fierce satisfaction. It was time to end this. He surged forward and clashed his sword against Alphonse's. Using the other boy's surprise against him, he quickly whipped his sword around in a circular motion before putting his full force behind swinging it up. With a slithering clash Alphonse cried out in shock as his sword was flung from his grasp, Wolfram's own sword resting at the nape of his neck. With a sigh, Alphonse admitted defeat and Wolfram gave him a hand up. "I guess you win again cousin." He said, above the loud mutterings of the rest of the family. Wolfram smiled but it never reached his eyes. It had been a full four months since he had seen his real family, and in truth, their absence had been starting to affect him. Remembering them was usually accompanied by a pang of loneliness, and so he tried not to. He shivered against the chilled northerly wind and scowled. This place is like my own personal hell. For four months Wolfram had sat through formal gatherings and dinners, plastered a smile on his face, duelled countless amounts of relatives and proved his magic prowess. Throughout all of this he had not spoken informally even once, and though he was surrounded by people, he'd never felt so isolated. He shrugged a coat on and began the walk back into the castle. God I hate the cold. Making his way through the twisting corridors he finally arrived at the door to his quarters. He sighed heavily. Though his quarters weren't modest by any means, they still seemed small compared to the royal quarters he shared with Yuri. Shaking his head, he expelled that thought immediately. Maintaining that kind of train of thought would do him more harm than good. Wolfram frowned to himself and reached forward to open the door, twisting the brass doorknob attached to the thick oak. The cry of shock afterward echoed eerily down the empty corridors, followed by a heavy blanket of silence.


End file.
